The present invention is directed to a projectile that includes propulsion means for enabling the projectile to maneuver itself so as to hit a target. A principal obstacle to the practical implementation of such a projectile is the difficulty in designing a lightweight projectile that includes both the required avionics and a propulsion system capable of conducting fast response, high acceleration transverse maneuvers.